Secret Language Of Birthdays
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: "I love you" Chad sighed. "WHAT!" Sonny yelled. What happens when Sonny buys the book, 'The Secret Language Of Birhtdays"? Channy!


**Hey again :)**

**I wrote this one-shot in my diary before uploading, so if it'sstrange, its just because im weird :D**

**I dedicate this story to my 'Secret Language Of Birthdays' book.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think id be here on my laptop eating homemade brevel's if i owned SWAC?**

**PS, I put Sonny's birthday as her actual one, August 20th, but I made Chad's birthday up, choosing it according to what traits fit him on that day :)**

**R&R**

* * *

Chad POV

"Many born on this day are stronger than the average person in that they have fully cofronted and overcome not only their personal fears but also those presented by others..." I heard my sunshine murmer from her spot on the leopard print couch, reading from a bulky book. I was standing in the doorway, taking note of how soft Sonny's hair looked today.

_Wait, what? This is going too far. You can like Sonny Munroe, but you cant notice stuf like this!_

Shut up conscience!

To ignore my conscience, I entered the room, making myself known.

"What are you reading, Munroe?" I asked casually, though my curiosity was burning a light inside of me.

Sonny didnt notice my presence sraight away. Her eyes were still locked on the book, reading intently.

This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Munroe?" I said in a louder voice. This time, she looked up.

"Oh. Chad, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know what you were reading" I said as I sat on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. The closeness made me feel sparks run through my body.

"Um, well, I bought this book because Ithought it would be cool. It's called 'The Secret Language Of Birthdays'. It shows every day of the year and gives information about what kind of person you would be if you were born on that day" She explained.

"That's dumb. I mean, how can it judge a person on the day they were born?" I said.

"Chad, it's not dumb. Plus, they used a bunch of people to experiment with. It actually can be quite accurate. C'mon, give it a try. When's your birthday?" She asked. I looked at her with a shocked expression. She didnt know my birthday?

"Just check one of the many fan sites I currently have" I said, popping my collar. Sonny just stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"October fifteenth" I replied. She flipped through the big book until she found the page, reading it out loud.

"This is exactly you," She began "October fifteenth, 'The day of the world's stage'. October fifteenth people can be dominant players in life's great drama, but may also play an important role as commentators and authorities in their chosen field. Their strengths are that they are knowledgable, huh, yeah right!" I rolled my eyes at her comment, but didnt say a word "And their weaknesses are that they are over-confident. That sounds about right" She finished.

"Give me that!" She handed me the book and I skimmed over the pages until I saw something that caught my eye.

"Sonny, are you sure that you're not born on November fourteenth becuase this sounds alot like you. Weaknesses: Meddling. This whole this is just you" I said. I failed to mention that it also says that November fourteenth people are beautiful, which also applies to Sonny. I hope she doesnt notice the word 'beautiful' on the page. I closed the book, just to be safe, and handed it back to her. She shot me a glare before opening the book up and turning back to November fourteenth. I froze. She was going to see that I practically called her beautiful. She started reading and I suddenly saw her eyes go wide as she turned towards me. I held my breath.

"It says that 'people born on November fourteenth are mostly known for their beauty'" Sonny whispered.

"Y-yeah. B-but it also says t-that they're o-overly-critical and-d annoying" I stuttered nervously.

Sonny ignored me and continued on.

"Chad, if you said this date suits me so much, does that mean you just called me beautiful?"

I couldnt lie to those big brown eyes of hers, so I stood up and walked over to Tawni's vanity.

"Psh, no! I just meant that you meddle to much and that you are controlling" I lied.

"Oh," She said. She sounded dissapointed. I sighed and walked back to where I was sitting a minute agp.

"Sonny" I murmered.

She didnt look up. Instead, she looked down, playing with her fingertips. I felt my heart give a tight squeeze after I realised I have offended her. Trust a Wisconsin farm girl to teach me, Chad Dylan Cooper, how to care.

I sighed and tried again.

"Sonny?"

She didnt look up this time either. I ran a hand through my perfect blonde hair and placed my hand under her chin, lifting her face up, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"Sonny. Im sorry. I didnt mean that. You are beautiful" I admitted.

Her face lit up a little bit, and to this I gave a triumphant smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really" I promised. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a tight hug. I hugged me back, loving the warmth radiation off her body.

"Thanks, Chad. Coming from you, it means a lot" She murmered. I grinned at this and suddenly felt light-headed. I looked to see Sonny placing a small kiss on my cheek. I blushed so hard, I might've been mistaken as a tomato.

"I love you" I sighed. My insides turned to ice as I realised what I just said.

"What?" Sonny almost yelled.

Too late to cover that up now, i'll just tell the truth for once.

"Sonny, I love you. You're smart, you're funny, you're stupidly cute. You bring out a whole new side of me, a caring side. I've tried to deny it, but I cant anymore. Sonny, I love you" I blurted out. She sat there, shocked. Her beautiful feautures were frozen in place. I had to do something.

I leaned over, placing a hand on the back of her neck, and kissed Sonny. At first, she didnt react, but finally I felt her kiss back. I felt her smile into the kiss, something that I was already doing. Finally, we pulled away.

"Dont you have something to say, Munroe?" I asked, grinnind.

"Hmm. Not really, no" She teased. I pouted.

"I'm joking, Chad. I love you too" She laughed.

"Good" I replied, pressing my lips against hers once more.

The end

* * *

**Do you know what I just realised? How in all FanFic's and all that, Chad refers to Tawni as blondie. But wouldnt he call her Tawni since they have known each other since they were like, 6? And they were like, kind of dating back then? I dont know. Lemme know of your opinions.**

**Review and I will be so happy, i'll give all of you free cookies :D**

**TNAI Georgyya**


End file.
